le bonheur trouvé
by gwenaelle
Summary: Trowa fait une rencontre dans la rue qui va changer sa vie


**Le bonheur trouv  
  
**

**auteur**: gwenaelle  
**adresse**: yukidu78@hotmail.com  
**genre**: yaoi, romance  
**couple**: mon préféré!!!!  
  
  
Seul. Je suis seul depuis longtemps. Ho, bien sur, j'ai des amis que j'adore, là n'est pas le problème. Quand je dis que je suis seul, cela signifie que je me sens vide, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Et je désespère de ne jamais trouver ce qu'il me manque. Au fait, je m'appelle Trowa et j'ai 19 ans.  
Comme tous les soirs, vers 23h00, je quittais mon travail( je suis serveur dans le plus grand restaurant de la ville). Les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Seuls quelques clochards étaient sur les trottoirs et dormaient là. Je ne leur prêtais pas attention, passant à coté d'eux sans les réveiller. Mais, en passant devant une ruelle sombre, j'entendis un bruit, une sorte de gémissement ou de pleurs. Intrigué, je me dirigeais vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Derrière des poubelles, j'aperçus une forme recroquevillée et tremblante. C'était bien des sanglots qui la secouaient. En m'approchant plus près, je pus voir que cette forme était un garçon qui avait l'air de mon âge. Le garçon était très maigre et à peine couvert. Soudain, sentant ma présence, il releva la tête et je fus frappé pas la beauté de ce garçon et de ses yeux bleu si profonds. En revanche, il était très pale et semblait malade. Autre chose m'intrigua: ce garçon avait l'air terrorisé. Quand il avait levé les yeux sur moi, il s'était collé au mur comme s'il allait rentrer dedans. Il avait l'air très mal en point. J'aurais du faire demi tour, comme je faisais d'habitude mais là, je ne pouvais laisser ce garçon ici. Quelque chose m'empêchait de l'abandonner dans cette ruelle sombre. Alors, doucement, je tendis ma main vers lui. Il parut encore plus effrayé.  
- Je ne te veux aucun mal, lui murmurais je. Viens avec moi.  
Évidemment, le garçon ne fit rien, se contentant de me fixer de ces yeux terrorisés. Puis, sans prévenir, il se leva d'un bond et voulut s'enfuir mais je réussis a l'attraper par la taille. Il commença à se débattre faiblement en poussant des gémissements de terreurs. Mais, à bout de force, il s'évanouit dans mes bras. Alors, sans perdre de temps, je le souleva et l'emmena dans mon appartement. Je ne mis pas longtemps pour rentrer chez moi, trop inquiet pour le jeune homme évanouit dans mes bras. Immédiatement arrivé, je le mis dans mon lit, essayant de le réchauffer au maximum. Puis, je partis dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un bon repas. En tout cas quelque chose de chaud. Après réflexion, j'optais pour une soupe : nourrissant et chaud. Quand je revins dans la chambre, je ne le vis plus dans le lit. Inquiet, je posa le bol de soupe et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la chambre. Et là, je le vis, dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé et me regardant avec des yeux terrifiés. Alors, lentement, je m'avançais vers lui, ce qui l'effraya. Arrivé devant lui, je m'accroupis et le regarda. Il me faisait penser à un animal sauvage, terrifié. Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur, je tendis la main vers lui.  
- N'ai pas peur, lui dis je doucement, je ne te ferais aucun mal.  
Le jeune garçon regardait ma main sans comprendre. Alors, je décida de le mettre à l'aise. Je retirais ma main et m'assit en face de lui.  
- Je m'appelle Trowa et j'ai 19 ans. Je travaille dans le restaurant pas très loin de là où je t'ai trouvé. D ailleurs, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu faisais dans cette rue. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être plus âgé que moi.  
Aucune réponse.  
- Ok, je ne te forcerais pas à me le dire. Mais, est ce que je peux savoir ton nom?  
- Heero, murmura faiblement le garçon  
Trop heureux d'entendre enfin sa voix, Trowa continua:  
- Très bien Heero. Tu as quel âge ?  
- 18 ans.  
- Et pourquoi étais tu dans cette rue?  
Cette fois, Heero ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Trowa n'insista pas.  
- Tu as faim ?  
Heero hocha la tête. Trowa se leva et lui apporta le bol. Mais les mains d'Heero tremblaient tellement qu'il ne put tenir le bol. Alors, sans un mot, Trowa lui prit le bol, le posa et souleva Heero dans ses bras, lui arrachant un cri de terreur.  
- N'ai pas peur Heero, je veux juste te mettre sous les couvertures.  
Il le posa doucement dans le lit et le couvrit. Puis, il reprit le bol et le nourrit lui même. Heero, réticent au début, se laissa nourrir. Il avait tellement faim. Tout en mangeant, il observait le jeune homme aux yeux verts: un visage fin et agréable à regarder, dont la moitié était caché par une grande mèche. Un seul de ses magnifiques yeux couleurs émeraudes étaient visibles. Ses doigts étaient long et fin. Mais ce qui plaisait le plus a Heero, c'était le calme que dégageait Trowa. Il aimait ça. De plus, Trowa était gentil, attentif, doux avec lui.  
Quand il eut finit le bol de soupe, Trowa se leva et emmena le plateau à la cuisine. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il put constater qu'Heero était dans le lit et qu il s'était replié sur lui même. Il tremblais légèrement et était toujours aussi pale. Alors, sans l'effrayer, Trowa s'assit sur le lit et posa la main sur la forme tremblante. En sentant une main sur lui, Heero gémit et commença à pleurer. Ca y est! Ca allait recommencer! Trowa allait vouloir qu'il le rembourse pour lui avoir donner à manger. Non! Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.  
- Non.....s il vous plaît......., sanglota t'il  
- Heero......  
- Pas encore.......  
- Heero, calme toi, je ne te ferais rien de mal. Je suis là pour t'aider.  
- Trowa?  
- Oui, calme toi Heero.  
- Je......  
- Ne dis rien. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler maintenant. Mais, j'aimerai que tu me dises ce qui t'es arrivé........ quand tu seras prêt, d'accord?  
Heero hocha la tête.  
- Bon, et si tu allais prendre une douche bien chaude. Ca te fera du bien.  
- Oui, souffla Heero  
- Très bien. La salle de bain est là. Prend ton temps. Si tu as un problème, je serais juste a coté.  
Et il sortit de la chambre. Heero se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se jeta sous le jet d'eau chaude.  
Trowa attendait dans le salon. Mais, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il entendait l'eau couler. Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'Heero était dans la salle de bain. Peut être s'était il évanouit ! Inquiet, il entra dans la salle de bain et ce qu'il vit le figea: Heero était recroquevillé sous le jet d'eau mais ce qui effraya le plus Trowa, c'était les nombreuses marques sur le corps d'Heero. Il y en avait tellement. Certaines étaient profondes: des coups de fouet? des coupures faites avec de couteaux? Il y avait aussi des traces autour des poignets comme si une corde les avait enserrée. Après plusieurs minutes, Trowa finit pas réagir. Il porta son regard sur le visage d Heero. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux effrayés. Il avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entouraient de ses bras dans l'espoir que Trowa ne voit pas son corps. Mais c'était trop tard, Trowa avait tout vu. Ses yeux brillaient d'une haine farouche. Comment avait on pu faire ça a quelqu'un comme Heero? Qui avait briser ce garçon? Heero s'était remit à trembler en voyant le regard de Trowa. Alors, ce dernier se calma et ses yeux devinrent plus doux. Puis, lentement, il s'avança et s'accroupit en face d'Heero. Ce dernier le regardait toujours avec des yeux effrayés. Lentement, Trowa avança sa main et la passa dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Heero eut un brusque mouvement de recul mais se détendit sous la douce caresse de Trowa. Et, au bout d'un moment, il ne trembla plus et fit une chose qui surpris énormément le garçon aux yeux verts: il se colla à lui, le plus près possible qu'il le put. Au début étonné, Trowa finit par l'entourer de ses bras, une de ses mains caressant toujours ses cheveux. Et là, Heero éclata en sanglot, s'accrochant désespérément à son nouvel ami. Il savait que Trowa ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il le savait au fond de lui. Trowa le laissa pleurer. Le garçon aux yeux de glace pleura longtemps et, à bout de force, il s'endormit. Trowa le souleva dans ses bras et le rallongea dans le lit. Puis il commença à le soigner. Il fut écoeurer en voyant l'état du jeune garçon et, pour lui, il avait été violé, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Sans s'en apercevoir, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Un ange, voilà a quoi ressemblait Heero. Un ange dont on aurait briser les ailes. Un ange souillé, brisé. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait, il ne fit rien pour effacer ses larmes. Il couvrit Heero et s allongea à côté de lui, une main perdue dans les cheveux du garçon. Ce dernier se rapprocha de la source de chaleur. Trowa l'entoura de ses bras et s endormit.   
Le lendemain, quand Heero ouvrit les yeux, il vit Trowa tout près de lui et étrangement, cela ne l'effraya pas. Au contraire, il se sentait rassuré par sa présence. Et il était tellement beau, gentil, doux. Et là, sans savoir pourquoi, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Trowa mais recula vivement en voyant que ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux. Il baissa la tête et se mit à trembler. Pourquoi avait il fait ça? Il allait être puni. Comment quelqu'un comme lui, un être souillé, avait pu embrasser un être pur? Il ne devait pas toucher Trowa. Il allait être puni pour l'avoir fait. Mais, au lieu de ça, il sentit qu'une main l'attirer et deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux. Trowa l'embrassait, lui et c'était tellement agréable. Il se laissa donc aller dans cette douce étreinte. Trowa était doux avec lui et n'essaya pas d'approfondir le baiser. Quand il le rompit, il serra Heero contre lui. Ce dernier se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. Il n'avait plus peur. Il était heureux.  
- Heero, murmura Trowa à son oreille, j'aimerai que tu restes ici, avec moi.   
- Mais.....  
- Oui, je sais, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Je suis bien avec toi.   
- Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi. Je n'ai plus peur quand je suis dans tes bras.   
- Alors reste avec moi, ne me quitte pas. Je m'occuperai de toi.   
- Tu veux..... bien de moi? Même si j ai été ..........  
- Ca je m'en fiche, ca n'a aucune importance pour moi. Je veux simplement que tu vives avec moi.  
Heero se mit a pleurer mais c'étaient des larmes de bonheur. Trowa voulait bien de lui malgré ce qu'on lui avait fait. Il se serra plus contre lui. Trowa savait qu'Heero allait rester avec lui. Il n'y avait plus ce vide au fond de lui. Heero l'avait comblé. Et il allait être là pour prendre soin de ce garçon aux yeux de glaces. Il allait le rendre heureux.  
Il souleva le menton d'Heero et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait. Le bonheur était trouvé.  
  
**FIN**  
  
Ouf! Enfin fini!  
Alors, ça vous a plut?  
Laissez moi un petit mot, ça me fera plaisir.


End file.
